1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for transferring medication or another fluid from one location to another. This device eliminates the need for handling needles by medical personnel during the administration of medication.
2. Background Discussion
The manipulation of fluids for parenteral administration in hospital and medical settings routinely involves the use of syringes to facilitate the movement of a fluid between two points. Many syringes have needles attached which are used to pierce the seal or septum of a medicament container, or a septum in fluid communication with sterile tubing. Fluid then passes from the container or tubing into the syringe and is transferred from the syringe to an installed intravenous line (IV) or other fluid delivery system. Additionally, needles are often used to transfer fluids from one fluid line to another.
In some instances, the fluid is withdrawn from a single-dose medication container and injected into an IV system, supplementing the fluid already being administered through the IV line. These single-dose medication containers are then typically discarded. Commonly, these single-dose medication containers are xe2x80x9cdrip bagsxe2x80x9d for intravascular use, or vials bottles, or test tubes.
Intravenous tubing sets also commonly incorporate xe2x80x9cy-connectorsxe2x80x9d having a septum which, when penetrated, allows access to the fluid flowing within the tubing set. Syringes are often used to penetrate the septums and add or withdraw fluid from the tubing set.
The sharp needles employed with conventional syringes used to draw or introduce fluid from containers or tubing sets introduce the risk of puncture wounds to the user or patient, with a concurrent risk of exposure to a direct dose of medication which can be, in extreme instances, fatal.
A medication transfer system that is easy to use and eliminates the threat posed by exposed needles would therefore be of great benefit to the medical community.
One embodiment of the present invention is a medication transfer device which eliminates the risk of accidental needle sticks during the handling of fluid-filled syringes having attached needles. As will be discussed in detail below, the device assists in the transfer of fluid from a sealed container to a syringe or vice versa.
The present invention comprises a piercing device used to access fluid in the interior of a vial through a pierceable seal located at the top of the vial, and facilitate the transfer of the fluid into a syringe. The device comprises a piercing element, having a hollow tube with an exterior surface, an interior bore, and at least one hole in the piercing element through which fluid flows into the interior bore of the piercing element. The device also comprises a locking structure projecting outward from the exterior surface of the piercing element. This locking structure permits penetration of the pierceable seal by the piercing element, but prohibits withdrawal of the piercing element back through the pierceable seal. A connecting portion adapted to connect the device to a syringe allows fluid from the interior of the vial to pass through the device and into the syringe. In a preferred embodiment, the device also comprises a stop which limits the extent of penetration of the piercing element into the interior of the vial. This stop may be a round disk, or a tab, located on the piercing element. Preferably, the locking structure is at least one barb, which extends at an angle away from the piercing element. The connecting portion preferably forms a substantially fluid-tight seal with the syringe.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of accessing and transferring fluid inside a vial through a pierceable seal on the vial, using a syringe, is provided. The method comprises the steps of connecting the syringe to a device having a piercing element. This piercing element has a hollow tube having an exterior surface, an interior bore, a distal end and at least one hole proximal to the distal end. The piercing element also includes a locking structure projecting outward from the exterior surface of the piercing element. This locking structure permits penetration of the pierceable seal by the piercing element, but prohibits withdrawal of the piercing element back through the pierceable seal. The piercing element is used to pierce the seal on the vial, and is inserted into the vial until the hole proximal the distal end of the piercing element contacts the fluid inside the vial. The desired amount of fluid is withdrawn from the vial through the internal bore in the piercing element and into the syringe. The syringe is then separated from the piercing element, such that the locking structure on the piercing element prohibits the withdrawal of the piercing element through the pierceable seal. In a preferred embodiment, the syringe and the piercing element are connected before the piercing element is inserted into the vial. Alternatively, the piercing element can be inserted into the vial prior to connecting it to the syringe. The method of the present invention further comprises connecting a second syringe to the piercing element which remains in the vial, and repeating the withdrawing and separating steps to fill the second syringe. In a preferred embodiment, the syringe forms a substantially fluid-tight seal with the piercing element.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the piercing device is used in conjunction with a medical valve to provide a resealable fluid pathway between a vial and a syringe. In accordance with this embodiment, the valve preferably comprises a hollow housing having a spike with a seal mounted thereon located within the housing. A first end of the housing allows a syringe or other medical implement to access the seal, which may be pressed over the spike to allow fluid flow therethrough. A second end of the housing allows access to the end of said spike opposite said seal. Threads are preferably located within the second end of the housing for securing a medical connector to the free end of the spike.
In operation the piercing device described above is pressed through a seal on a vial. The connecting end of the piercing element is then connected to the free end of the spike. Threads are preferably located on the outside of the connecting end of the piercing element for locking engagement with the threads located on the housing.
A syringe may then be pressed against the seal on the other end of the valve. At that time fluid may be withdrawn from the vial through the piercing element and valve and into the syringe. This system advantageously allows disconnection of the syringe from the valve, at which time the seal reseals the spike of the medical valve, thereby sealing the passage to the vial and protecting the integrity of the fluid therein.
Another aspect of this invention is an adaptor for use with medicament containers such as a drip bag. The adaptor has a medical valve as described above, which may be removably attached by a locking mechanism to a second tubular body having a tubular spike. The spike is in fluid communication with the medicament container. Alternatively, the second body and valve may be formed integrally. In use, the valve is attached to the medicament container and then the tip of an ANSI standard connector, such as an IV set or syringe, is pressed into the valve, depressing the seal and exposing the spike within the valve. The large tubular spike on the second body is then used to penetrate the seal or septum of the medicament container, and fluid is withdrawn through the valve. The aspect of this invention related to an adaptor for use with medicament containers also relates to the following embodiments:
A medical valve adaptor for use with containers of fluid, said valve adaptor comprising:
a first body having proximal and distal ends, and a cavity therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end;
a seal located on said first spike;
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first pike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and in fluid communication therewith; and
the proximal end of said first body located integrally on the proximal end of said second body, and in fluid communication therewith.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor for use with containers of fluid, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, and a second tubular spike, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
forming said second spike integrally with the distal end of said second body; and
creating a locking mechanism integrally with the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor for use with a container of fluid, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, and a second tubular spike, said method comprising the steps of:
a placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
forming said second spike integrally with the distal end of said second body; and
joining the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with a container of fluid and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor including a first body, and a tubular second body separate from said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end;
a seal located on said first spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and in fluid communication therewith; and
a locking mechanism located on the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body;
and method comprising the steps of:
attaching said first body to said second body using said locking mechanism;
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike; and
inserting said second spike into said container.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with a container of fluid and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor including a first body, and a tubular second body integral to and in fluid communication with said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end;
a seal located on said first spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and in fluid communication therewith, said method comprising the steps of:
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike; and
inserting said second spike into said container.
Another aspect of this invention is a three-way valved xe2x80x9cy-connectorxe2x80x9d for use with medicament containers. The y-connector comprises the valve described above, which may be removably attached by a locking mechanism to a second tubular body having a tubular branch port which projects at an angle to the main body, and is in fluid communication with the main body. Alternatively, the second body and spike of the valve may be formed integrally. In use, the valve is attached to the second body and then the tip of an ANSI standard connector, such as an IV set or syringe, is pressed into the valve, depressing the seal and exposing the through holes of the spike within the valve. Fluid may then be introduced or withdrawn from the y-connector through the valve. The aspect of the invention related to a three-way valved xe2x80x9cy-connectorxe2x80x9d for use with medicament containers also relates to the following embodiments:
A medical three-way valved connector for use with containers of fluid, said valve connector comprising:
a first body having proximal and distal ends, and a cavity therein;
a spike located within said cavity and attached to the proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said spike;
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said spike to lock said spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a tubular branch located at an angle to, and toward the proximal end of, said second body, and in fluid communication therewith; and
the proximal end of said first body located integrally on the proximal end of said second body, and in fluid communication therewith.
A method of assembling a medical three-way valved connector, said valved connector including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, and a tubular branch, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said spike;
attaching said spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
forming said tubular branch integrally with said second body and in fluid communication therewith; and
creating a locking mechanism integrally with the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of assembling a medical three-way valved connector, said valve connector including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, and a tubular branch, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said spike;
attaching said spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
forming said tubular branch integrally with said second body and in fluid communication therewith; and
joining the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of using medical three-way valved connector and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve connector having a first body and a tubular second body separate from said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said spike to lock said spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular branch located at an angle to, and toward the proximal end of, said second body, and in fluid communication therewith; and
a locking mechanism located on the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body;
said method comprising the steps of:
attaching said first body to said second body using said locking mechanism; and
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike.
A method of using a medical three-way valved connector and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valved connector having a first body and a tubular second body integral to and in fluid communication with said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said spike to lock said spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and having a tubular branch located at an angle to, and toward the proximal end of, said second body, and in fluid communication therewith, said method comprising the step of inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike.
Another aspect of the present invention is an adaptor for use with a standard piggyback or y-site connector. The adaptor comprises the medical valve described above, which may be removably attached by a locking mechanism to a second body which may have a cylindrical housing and a tubular spike located, at least partially, within the housing. The second body also has a hook, which is adapted to engage the y-site, releasably locking the adaptor to the connector. The valve is in fluid communication with the second body. In an alternative embodiment, the second body and valve may be formed integrally. In use, the valve is attached to second body. The adaptor is then placed in fluid communication and releasably locked to the y-site or piggyback connector. Thereafter, the tip of an ANSI standard connector, such as an IV set or syringe, is pressed into the valve, depressing the seal and exposing the through holes of the spike within the valve. Fluid may then be introduced or withdrawn through the adaptor to the piggyback connector. This aspect of the invention also relates to the following embodiments.
A medical valve adaptor for use with medical three-way fluid connectors, said valve adaptor comprising:
a first body having proximal and distal ends, and a cavity therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to the proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said first spike;
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a cylindrical housing adapted to surround the end of said three-way connector and located on the distal end of said second body;
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and within said housing, and in fluid communication with said second body;
a hook located on said housing and adapted to engage said three-way connector such that said valved adaptor is secured to said three-way connector; and
and proximal end of said first body integrally located on the proximal end of said second body, and in fluid communication therewith.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, a second tubular spike, a cylindrical housing, and a hook, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon with said cavity in said first body;
forming said housing integrally with the distal end of said second body;
forming said second spike integrally with the distal end of said second body and located within said housing, said second spike being in fluid communication with said second body; and
creating a locking mechanism integrally with the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, a second tubular spike, a cylindrical housing, and a hook, said method comprising the steps of:
a placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
forming said housing integrally with the distal end of said second body;
forming said second spike integrally with the distal end of said second body and located within said housing, said second spike being in fluid communication with said second body; and
joining the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with medical three-way fluid connectors and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor having a first body and a tubular second body separate from said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said spike to lock said spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a cylindrical housing adapted to surround the end of said three-way connector and located on the distal end of said second body;
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and within said housing, and in fluid communication with said second body;
a hook located on said housing and adapted to engage said three-way connector such that said valved adaptor is secured to said three-way connector; and
a locking mechanism located on the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body;
said method comprising the steps of:
attaching said first body to said second body using said locking mechanism;
attaching said second body to said three-way connector by surrounding the end of said three-way connector with said housing and engaging said three-way connector with said hook; and
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with medical three-way fluid connectors and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor having a first body and a tubular second body integral to and in fluid communication with said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said spike to lock said spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a cylindrical housing adapted to surround the end of said three-way connector and located on the distal end of said second body;
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and within said housing, and in fluid communication with said second body; and
a hook located on said housing and adapted to engage said three-way connector such that said valved adaptor is secured to said three-way connector;
said method comprising the steps of:
attaching said second body to said three-way connector by surrounding the end of said three-way connector with said housing and engaging said three-way connector with said hook; and
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike.
This invention also comprises another adaptor for use with standard medical three-way y-connectors. The adaptor comprises the medical valve described above, which may be removably attached by a locking mechanism to a second tubular body having a cylindrical housing and a spike located within the housing. The spike is in fluid communication with the second body. The second body also has an opening in a side wall thereof having one or more tabs. The opening is adapted to engage an arm of a standard y-connector, such that the arm xe2x80x9csnapsxe2x80x9d past the tabs into the opening in the side wall, releasably locking the adaptor to the connector. In an alternative embodiment, the second body and valve may be formed integrally with one another. In use, the valve is attached to the second body and then the tip of an ANSI standard connector, such as an IV set or syringe, is pressed into the valve, depressing the seal and exposing the spike within the valve. The tubular spike on the second body is then used to penetrate the seal or septum of the y-connector. When the second body is pressed onto the y-connector, the opening and tabs surround an arm of the piggyback connector. The arm xe2x80x9csnapsxe2x80x9d past the tabs, which holds the adaptor in place, releasably locking the adaptor to the connector. Fluid is then introduced or withdrawn through the adaptor. This other adaptor also relates to the following embodiments:
A medical valve adaptor for use with medical three-way fluid connectors, said valve adaptor comprising:
a first body having proximal and distal ends, and a cavity therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to the proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said first spike;
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a cylindrical housing adapted to surround the end of said three-way connector and located on the distal end of said second body;
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and within said housing, and in fluid communication with said second body;
an opening having one or more tabs, said opening located on said housing and adapted to engage said three-way connector such that said valved adaptor is secured to said three-way connector and partially held in place by said tabs; and
the proximal end of said first body integrally located on the proximal end of said second body, and in fluid communication therewith.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, a second tubular spike, and a cylindrical housing having an opening with one or more tabs, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
forming said housing integrally with the distal end of said second body;
forming said second spike integrally with the distal end of said second body and located within said housing, said second spike being in fluid communication with said second body; and
creating a locking mechanism integrally with the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, a second tubular spike, and a cylindical housing having an opening with one or more tabs, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
forming said housing integrally with the distal end of said second body;
forming said second spike integrally with the distal end of said second body and located within said housing, said second spike being in fluid communication with said second body; and
joining the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with medical three-way fluid connectors and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor having a first body and a tubular second body separate from said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said spike to lock said spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a cylindrical housing adapted to surround the end of said three-way connector and located on the distal end of said second body;
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and within said housing, and in fluid communication with said second body;
an opening having one or more tabs, said opening located on said housing and adapted to engage said three-way connector such that said valved adaptor is secured to said three-way connector and partially held in place by said tabs; and
a locking mechanism located on the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body;
said method comprising the steps of:
attaching said first body to said second body using said locking mechanism;
attaching said second body to said three-way connector by surrounding the end of said three-way connector with said housing and engaging said three-way connector with said opening and tabs; and
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with medical three-way fluid connectors and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor having a first body and a tubular second body integral to and in fluid communication with said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said spike to lock said spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
a cylindrical housing adapted to surround the end of said three-way connector and located on the distal end of said second body;
a tubular second spike located on the distal end of said second body and within said housing, and in fluid communication with said second body; and
an opening having one or more tabs, said opening located on said housing and adapted to engage said three-way connector such that said valved adaptor is secured to said three-way connector and partially held in place by said tabs;
said method comprising the steps of:
attaching said second body to said three-way connector by surrounding the end of said three-way connector with said housing and engaging said three-way connector with said opening and tabs; and
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike.
Still another aspect of this invention is an adaptor for use with narrowly necked medicament containers such as test tubes. The adaptor comprises the medical valve described above, which may be removably attached by a locking mechanism to a second tubular body having an open-ended tube. The open-ended tube is in fluid communication with the second body. Alternatively, the second body and valve may be formed integrally with one another. In use, the valve is attached to the second body and then the tip of an ANSI standard connector, such as an IV set or syringe, is pressed into the valve, depressing the seal and exposing the spike within the valve. The open-ended tube on the second body is then inserted into the narrowly necked container, and fluid is withdrawn through the adaptor. This aspect of the invention also relates to the following embodiments:
A medical valve adaptor for use with medical three-way fluid connectors, said valve adaptor comprising:
a first body having proximal and distal ends, and a cavity therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to the proximal end of said first body;
a seal located on said first spike;
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
an open-ended tube adapted to reach into and withdraw fluids from said narrowly necked container, said tube located on the distal end of and in fluid communication with said second body; and
the proximal end of said first body integrally located on the proximal end of said second body, and in fluid communication therewith.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, and an open-ended tube, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
attaching said open-ended tube to, and in fluid communication with, the distal end of said second body; and
creating a locking mechanism integrally with the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of assembling a medical valve adaptor, said valve adaptor including a first body having proximal and distal ends and a cavity therein, a first spike, a resilient seal, a second tubular body having proximal and distal ends, and an open-ended tube, said method comprising the steps of:
placing said seal over an end of said first spike;
attaching said first spike, with said seal thereon, inside said cavity to the proximal end of said first body;
creating at least one tab for securing said first spike with said seal thereon within said cavity in said first body;
attaching said open-ended tube to, and in fluid communication with, the distal end of said second body; and
joining the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with a narrowly necked container of fluid and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor including a first body, and a tubular second body separate from said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end;
a seal located on said first spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends;
an open-ended tube adapted to reach into and withdraw fluids from said narrowly necked container, said tube located on the distal end of and in fluid communication with said second body; and
a locking mechanism located on the proximal end of said second body, said locking mechanism adapted to secure the proximal end of said first body to, and in fluid communication with, the proximal end of said second body;
said method comprising the steps of:
attaching said first body to said second body using said locking mechanism;
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike; and
inserting said open-ended tube into said narrowly necked container.
A method of using a medical valve adaptor for use with a narrowly necked container of fluid and a fluid withdrawal device having a tip and an ANSI standard connector located on said tip, said valve adaptor including a first body, and a tubular second body integral to and in fluid communication with said first body, said first body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a cavity located therein;
a first spike located within said cavity and attached to said proximal end;
a seal located on said first spike; and
one or more tabs connected to said first body and extending from said first body into said cavity and against said first spike to lock said first spike and seal within the cavity in said first body;
said second body having proximal and distal ends and comprising:
a tubular second body having proximal and distal ends; and
an open-ended tube adapted to reach into and withdraw fluids from said narrowly necked container, said tube located on the distal end of and in fluid communication with said second body;
said method comprising the steps of:
inserting the tip of said fluid withdrawal device into the distal end of said first body, depressing said seal to expose said first spike; and
inserting said open-ended tube into said narrowly necked container.
Alternatively, each of the adaptors discussed above may be used by first placing the adaptor in fluid communication with the piggyback connector or other container and thereafter depressing the seal in the valve with an ANSI standard connector such as an IV set or syringe in order to introduce or withdraw fluid through the adaptor.